LunaGate
by Dark Ripper
Summary: Stargate command finds the moon kingdom and starts a investagation in to the sailor Scouts Chapter 2 now up!
1. Chapter 1

LunaGate

By DarkRipper

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Stargate: SG1

Chapter one: a kingdom on the moon 

It was during the last days of the Moon Kingdom and that of the silver Millennium; the Negaverse and queen Beryl had almost taken over all of the earth, meanwhile on the moon, queen Serenity was taken in refugees from earth who had escaped from the terror of the Negaverse.

The earth refugees were arriving on the moon by the Antarctica Stargate connecting to the moon's Stargate.

After the remaining refugees passed through the stargate into a large hall which was kept from rest of the kingdom, Serenity was looking at the gate trying to think of a way to stop the Negaverse from using the Antarctica stargate as a staging post for a invasion force to come through it and over running the kingdom, some how she had to come up with some kind of code which would disconnect the moongate from the earth and the gate system.

Unknown to the sailor senshi and Negaverse, queen Serenity was the last remaining Ancient alive, some how she managed to survive the plague that claimed the ancient race, she also had the knowledge of how to ascend to a higher plane of existence which she learnt from her friend Oma Desala, instead she chose to remain and try to rebuild the ancient race but this failed after awhile, so she turned her affects in constructing the moon kingdom and the silver millennium using the knowledge of the ancients, and she also decided not to inform sailor senshi that she created about the ancients.

When every one had left the hall, Serenity had asked Sailor Pluto to join her in the hall, only sailor Pluto was the only one to know that queen Serenity was an ancient.

After a few minutes of discussing about how to deal with the gate problem, in the end it was agreed that a scroll with the reactive code for link between the earth and moon gates, would be left at the Antarctica Gate site, after the scroll was sent through the gate, then the moon gate was sealed away.

Then history took its course and the moon kingdom and the silver millennium was destroyed and the senshi were sent to the earth in the future.

Present Day

Location: Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado

Dr Daniel Jackson was in his office at the SGC but it looked more like museum warehouse then a office with artifacts, scrolls and tablets from different plants which the SGC had visited over the last four years, at the time Daniel was logging in artifacts which had only just been discovered by the Antarctica Gate investigation team after the discovery of the beta gate.

Daniel reached into one of the creates that had been delivered to him from Antarctica, he removed what to peered to be long cigar tube made out of a clay like substance, Dr Jackson had never seen anything it had no symbols on it, then he placed it on to his desk so he could exam it later on in the day, Daniel turn around as soon as he did the tube rolled of the desk and smashed into million bits, Daniel spun around and swore with out anyone hearing him.

Daniel kneeled down and started picking up the pieces of the clay tube, then daniel noticed a small scroll on the floor, daniel picked it up and started to study it, he noticed a that scroll had a seal on it which was in the form of a crescent moon and was made out of a clear crystal substance.

Daniel placed his hand over the seal, then there was a small flash and the scroll rolled out of his hand and unrolled it self, and writing started to appear on the scroll daniel started to read it the written was an old form of ancient writings.

A few Hours Later

Daniel had finally managed to translate the ancient writings on the scroll, as he started to read it, his eye's lit up and started to smile, daniel span on his chair and picked up the phone on his desk "General Hammond, I have found something very important I need a briefing to be arranged for SG-1,…. Yes sir with in 30 min.'s"

Daniel picked up the scroll and Serval other things and ran to the briefing room, at this time Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter were on the way to the mess hall they were discussing current adverts with the free Jaffa and how Teal'c had left with SG-4 to sort out a few problems with the Free Jaffa at the Alpha Site.

Just as they approached the mess hall there pagers went of, jack let out a sigh, sam removed her pager from her belt "Sir we need to report to the briefing room" "now what" jack went as they started running to the base elevator and started the journey down to sub-level 27.

As they entered the briefing room jack and sam saw daniel placing documents on the table as he continued smiling "what's up daniel" jack went " I will explain everything in a few minutes" as Jack and Sam sat down, jack turned to Carter " I guess he's in his own little world again" Carter giggled at what O'Neill said.

General Hammond exited his office and as normal, he seated himself at the head of the table "So Doctor Jackson I believe you have found something" "It must be important for you to drag us from lunch you do know its Mexican day" O'Neill said "I know Jack, but I have found, well you will not believe this" then Carter spoke " Believe what Daniel" " I have found an Ancient City, but this is the part you will not get" "Get what Daniel " O'Neill said "This City is on the moon, I mean the earth's moon" O'Neill and Carter then said together "WHAT!" "Doctor Jackson is this some kind of joke" Hammond went " no General, a few hours ago I was logging in artifacts from the Antarctica Gate site, when I found this long cigar tube made out of a clay, as I was turning around it fell of my desk and broke apart as I was picking the pieces I noticed a scroll on the floor"

Daniel rolled the scroll out on to the table "as I was studying it I moved my hand over the what looked like a seal made out crystal there was a small flash of light and just opened it self up" just then Carter spoke "Daniel that's impossible" "I know sam but it happened, the written's on the scroll are in the oldest form of ancient written I have ever seen" at this time Jack was still trying to figure out how a city could be on the moon "daniel this may be a pointless question but with the moon landings and people looking at the moon most nights, would we have not spotted this so called city by now" jack said "Yes jack, but according to the scroll its hidden by what I believe to be some sort of force field dome"

"That's possible but we would have detected an energy signature a long time ago, or at least some sort communications coming from the moon," Carter said with a bit of confusion in her face then jack turned to daniel and said "So daniel, this city what's it called and also by the sound of this place it must have a stargate?"

"The place is called the Moon Kingdom and yes jack it does have stargate"

General Hammond then spoke "as I understand it the stargate can not work at that sort of distance between the earth and the moon am I correct Major Carter" as Hammond looked towards carter "that's correct general, I must confess this is new ground for us if the ancients could make the stargate work at these short distances it could be possible in theory"

General Hammond then turned to Doctor Jackson "then I guess the gate address is on the scroll as well" "yes general it is, but it was disguised with in a love poem, which is at the bottom the scroll, it goes some thing like this: -

The prince of earth wanted to see his princes on the moon and declared his love for her seven times so that he could magical appear to her at night.

That all it say's" Daniel said, "So the code to activate the moon's stargate is the earth symbol seven times" " that's right sam its some sort of password" Daniel finished just then carter turned to general hammond "Sir I believe we should give this ago ahead if daniel is right we could have the technology we need to defend the entire planet right on are door step"

General Hammond sat they're thinking for a few minutes then he spoke "one more question doctor jackson before I give this mission ago ahead, do I need contact N.A.S.A to arrange space suits?" "No general according to scroll, within the dome every thing is the same as earth's environment" "ok, doctor jackson you and SG-1 have a go for this mission" General Hammond said "General should I recall Teal'c" Jack said "No Colonel for time being the situation on the alpha site is more important at this time" "Sir with us only traveling to the moon the communication's between us and the SGC will be simple with out using the stargate" Carter told the general "Ok, as soon as you arrive sent up the satellite communication's dish then transmit via Satcom six back to the SGC, you leave in one hour"

As General Hammond Left Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter saluted and then left with Doctor Jackson to gear up for their mission to moon.

One hour later

Sg-1 and General Hammond were in the stargate control room with Stargate tech officers running all over the place "General the MALP is ready to go and the moon coordinates have been entered into the computer and everything is ready to go sir" SGT Walter said "carry on sergeant active the gate" as Hammond went as soon as he said this the tech officers went into action.

The stargate started to spin and the Chevron's started to lock in place Sgt Walter said what he said every day since he joined the program

"Chevron 1, encoded."

"Chevron 2, encoded."

"Chevron 3, encoded."

"Chevron 4, encoded."

"Chevron 5, encoded."

"Chevron 6, encoded."

"Chevron 7, encoded."

As the final Chevron locked the stargate burst it action, as the wormhole vortex formed and Carter went "it worked I can not believe this" she simply amazed by it General Hammond turned to the tech officer who was in control of the MALP " Send the MALP"

MALP started to move slowly up the ramp towards the event horizon of the stargate and entered the vortex.

As soon as the MALP entered the wormhole SGT Walter started the tracking program to track the MALP progress "General the MALP has arrived at the destination" Hammond and SG-1 turned towards the computer screen "I don't believe this it is on the moon" O'Neill went "Sergeant location of the MALP on the moon" Carter said to Sgt Walter "location of the malp is the sea of Serenity, Major as the for the environment oxygen and temperature levels are equal to that of earth's and the malp is not detecting any organic material" "Is the MALP detecting any energy signatures" " no major, the malp is not detecting any power sources or any communications signals, apart form Oxygen and temperature levels everything with the range of the malp is dead" Jackson spoke up "is there a DHD" as Daniel said this Sgt Walter engaged the malp's onboard camera and started to scan the area, "Yes Doctor Jackson there is DHD present" General Hammond turned to SG-1 "you have ago SG-1" O'Neill and Carter saluted, and then started towards the Gate room.

As SG-1 approached the ramp of the active stargate, Carter was smiling and O'Neill turned towards her "Carter why are you smiling you're just as bad daniel" as he spun his head around to daniel as he was loading the video camera "Colonel have you ever wanted to go to the moon before sir" " No Carter, and just remember this is a recon mission were not here to achieve our child hood dreams of going to the moon" "Yes sir" Then Daniel approached them and said ""are we ready to go Jack" "Yes Daniel, Sg-1 move out".

SG-1 approached the wormhole and passed in to it, and in no time at all they arrived at the moon's stargate, as they stepped out of the wormholes vortex they were in a large hall which looked like an air strike had hit it, some of the roof had collapsed into the hall as SG-1 looked around they could see the remains of a large door at the end of the hall.

"well it looks like no one called the cleaners in a while" O'Neill said "Daniel how old was that scroll you found" Carter said to Daniel "a few thousand years old" "Carter set up that satcom thing to contact Hammond then check the DHD, and then kids lets go meet the neighbors" O'Neill went, Carter turned and headed to the MALP and opened the malp's control panel and actived the Satellite communications array on the malp as she did this, a satellite dish appeared at the back of the MALP and unwrapped itself in to a dish shape, then carter turned and headed towards the DHD at this Daniel was going around the hall looking for artifacts and symbols "There's nothing here" "What do you mean by nothing here" O'Neill shot back "Jack, there's no artifacts, scrolls or any writtens in here" just then Carter appeared from looking at the DHD "Colonel, communications are up and I have just finished checking the DHD everything is working in it but by the looks of it has not been used in very long time by the amount of dust that has covered it" "So now what" O'Neill went "I think its time to check out the rest of this moon kingdom" Daniel went "Ok lets go and find the princess" as Jack said this SG-1 move out of the hall like building they found walking along a pathway as they turned around the last corner they found themselves looking at the remains of the moon kingdom.

It looked more like a nuke had hit it rather then a kingdom; most the buildings they could see were leveled only small parts of the wall's were left the great pillars thrown all over the place "Well it looks like someone had party and they did not invite us" O'Neill said as a joke "Sir I believe we should find out what has occurred here" Carter went "All right, lets check out this place if we do not find any thing by the looks of it we will not then we head back to the SGC ok" as O'Neill said this SG-1 moved out into the remains of the kingdom.

After searching the ruins Daniel had found some scrolls and one or two artifacts that was about it, As for Colonel O'Neill he was sitting on the remains of a fountain looking bored out of his mind what out any thing to do, Carter in mean time was checking each of the ruins to see if she could detect any signs of ancient technology that could be salvaged from the remains, as she entered one of the buildings that was almost complete she came to what appeared to be some sort of control room as she looked over it appeared to be very advanced crystal technology as she was about to study one of the crystal panel it become active by it self as Carter turned her head a woman appeared out of no where this caused Carter aimed her MP-5 at the woman "Who are you and where did you come from" Carter went but there was no reply from this lady who had long pigtails and who was wearing a white dress that looked like it was worn by a queen and also a crescent moon mark own her forehead as Carter approached her she did not move and then with one hand Carter tried to place it on the woman's shoulder it passed strict through this caused Carter to give out a small laugh, Carter then spoke into her radio "Come in Colonel and Daniel this Carter I have found something I am in the far building to the south of the fountain" "Roger that Carter be there in five" O'Neill went.

Five minutes later

As Jack and Daniel entered the building they face to face with Carter and this woman in White "Hi Carter who's your friend there" O'Neill went "I have no idea sir, she appears to be advanced form of a hologram" "Sam can it speak" Daniel went as he said this the hologram turned and said "Yes I can" as this happened it shocked everyone in SG-1 Daniel spoke up "who are you" "I am the former queen of the silver millennium, queen Serenity or as on earth you would call me Selene goddess of the moon" Carter was simple amazed by this technology "Carter how is able to respond to the question's" O'Neill went "Sir I believe it be some form of AI" "Oh" O'Neill looking confused as normal.

Daniel turned to the hologram and asked "What happened here?" the hologram responded to the question from Daniel "the kingdom was attacked by a evil force known as the Negaverse, we here on the moon have a long life span and our duty was to the protect silver imperium crystal and vanish evil from earth and to watch over and guide her people on the path of good, but everything change when they arrived they declared war and there target was the imperium crystal and to destroy the moon kingdom, when the kingdom fell I was forced to send the princess, the silver imperium crystal and the sailor scouts and the lunar advisers to earth so they could be reborn during this period of time" Carter then said to the hologram "what is a silver imperium crystal" "It is an item of great power" "What happened to this evil negaverse force" Daniel went "they were destroyed by the sailor scouts, but now I sense a new evil on earth a lot different from the two enemies that the sailor scouts have defeated so far" "As for this new enemy can you tell us anything about it" O'Neill went "No I can not the only thing I can tell you it is a lot different from the enemy that you face, now I must ask you leave this place and never return, as this place is sacrued resting place of queen serenity" as the hologram said this, SG-1 was engulfed in a white light then in the next minute they were back in the hall with the stargate "Carter what the hell was that light" O'neill went in a pissed off mood "it appeared be some sort of transporter beam sir" Carter said as she said this the stargate roared in to life and the worm hole formed "Well it looks like that hologram means business" Daniel went "Alright lets get back to the SGC and report back to Hammond, Daniel send the IDC signal, Carter retrieve the MALP" O'neill went

Back at Stargate command, the gate started to spin Sgt. Walter said "unauthorized off-world activation, closing Iris" as the stargate iris closed the alarms went this caused the SGC defense teams to take there positions in the gate room and aiming there various weapons and the two 12.7mm (0.5in) Browning M2HB heavy machine guns at the stargate, at this time general Hammond entered the control room "sergeant any IDC signal yet" "not yet sir and there's no SG teams due back yet, wait minute there it is it's SG-1 sir" Sgt Walter went "SG-1 there not due back for another twelve hours, open the Iris" as Hammond said this, the stargate iris opened and then Hammond spoke into the intercom "defense teams stand down I repeat stand down" Hammond turned headed down to the gate room, SG-1 had exited the wormhole with the malp ahead of them into the gate room and they were greeted by general Hammond "SG-1 your not due back for another twelve hours what happened" O'Neill spoke "Well General, we meet this hologram lady she told use some stuff and then told use to get lost and never return all in all not lot happened sir" Hammond then said "okay we will debrief at 16:00 hrs, get yourselves checked out by doctor Frasier by the looks of it this debriefing will be good by the sounds of it" SG-1 saluted and headed to the infirmary.

Meanwhile Tokyo

Raye was asleep and as usually she started to have visions of the of the scouts as crystal figures and the world being destroyed by wall of fire and then something different happened she then appeared in a room with large metal circle with 39 different symbols on it, she then turned her head saw what looked like a control room with military personal behind a glass window and a bold man standing behind the glass as well he had two silver stars on each shoulder of his blue shirt, then the circle thing behind her started to spin and then a blue flash come out of it then it looked like a swimming pool on its side, the raye could see one of the metal door slide open and four people entered the room it was three men and one woman it what looked like military clothing carrying weapons, then the vision ended and raye woke up rather quickly covered in sweat and rubbing her eye's and saying to herself "what was that all about and who are those people" she then decided not to inform the others until she could work out this new vision of Herr's.

End of Chapter one

Message from Author: hi there folks, this is my first story for and I am hopping do other stories as well, am I using season three of sailor moon, and I am using the first four season's of Stargate SG-1 to do this story with.

Now this is where the real fun begins for the people who read this you get chose what happens in the later chapters of this story, you get four choices

Choice one: O'Neill shoot's Darien

Choice two: Major Samantha 'Sam' Carter dresses up as Sailor Uranus

Choice three: Colonel Harry Maybourne and the NID try to capture professor Tomoe

Choice four: The heart snatchers invade the SGC

You can vote by e-mailing me at , please review this story as it would make me very happy to hear your thoughts. Next chapter up soon


	2. Chapter 2

LunaGate

By DarkRipper

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Stargate: SG1

Chapter Two: All Roads lead to Tokyo 

Location: Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado

It had been 45 minutes after the start of SG-1 16:00 hrs debriefing of their mission to the moon, col. O'Neill had just finished his report to general Hammond, who was looking through the some of the pictures that Doctor Jackson had taken of the moon kingdom or rather the ruins of the kingdom.

"And there you have it general" O'Neill went as he closed his report file as general Hammond looked up and started to rub his forehead then he spoke " so we may have a powerful ancient weapon and a bunch of ancients running around on earth"

"That would be the case General" O'Neill went "Major Carter is it possible to track these people here on earth?" Hammond said, at point Carter stood up and walked towards the view screen and spun around " Yes General there is, using the position of the moon and the earth at the time of the moon attack we believe these sailor scouts and the silver crystal were transported to Asia, to be more precise Japan" "Japan! are you sure Carter" O'Neill said just even more confused then normal "Yes colonel, I believe them to be in Tokyo and before you asked I checked on this there have been a few strange events there but these are just rumors" "Carter about these rumors what are they" O'Neill said "Just internet rumors sir, about monsters, UFO's, strange energy burst's and that's about it" "Major, about this crystal do we known what it is?" Hammond asked "We do not know we have a few ideas but the main two are that this crystal is some kind power source probably the next generation of Naquadah or the Crystal is a weapon more powerful then one our Naquadah enhanced nuclear warheads" "That's all we need" O'Neill went "Doctor Jackson about these Sailor Scouts what are they, are they a threat or a ally" Hammond said, "well general we do not have a lot of information on them, there is simply no reference to them in are history it's like they came out no where, but what info we do have comes from the scrolls I recovered from the ruins of the kingdom, what I can tell you is that there no threat according to queen Serenity" "We know that Daniel we heard the hologram" O'Neill went "Okay Jack, there are eight of them each one has been named after a planet so they go Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto" "Is there one the from earth as well Daniel" O'Neill asked "No but there is a reference to a prince of the earth who come to moon to help defend it his name E something that part of the scroll is incomplete, then Princess Serenity the Daughter of Queen Serenity was guarded by four Sailors which are Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus, Venus was the leader of these Scouts" "So there all Girls apart from this one man, and what about the remaining Sailor scouts" Carter said "Yes Sam there all girls, as for the remaining Sailor's they were given other duties to guard the kingdom and earth from threats from outer space two of the scouts were given this role they were Uranus and Neptune, as for Pluto and Saturn we have nothing on these two Scouts, but I do know that the crystal will be with the princess" "Thank you Doctor Jackson as for this new threat do we no want it is" "Hammond went "No General we do not know that's the cold hard truth sir" O'Neill said "all we do is that these girls fought two enemies before hand and they may be fighting this new threat" Jackson went "How could this happen right under are noses" O'Neill went in a pissed off mood "Sir we have been looking outwards not inwards" Carter said in response to O'Neill question then Hammond rubbed his forehead "Okay people I am going to inform the president and joint chefs on this matter, then I will brief you again in one hour" he then stood up and headed to office and picked up his Red Phone "This is General Hammond I need to speak with President this is a matter of national security"

Back in the briefing room O'Neill stood and started to stretch his arms "so Jack what do you think about this" Daniel said "I think were going to Japan to find these girls or sailor scouts or what ever they want to be called, but I know what I am going to do now and that is get some thing to eat" then O'Neill turned and headed to the mess hall "I think I'll join him" Carter went and followed jack then simply sighed and went off after them.

Meanwhile in Tokyo

Haruka Tenou and Michiru Kaioh were quietly walking in the park, when Michiru felt something wired something that she could not put a finger on, that's when Haruka noticed Michiru starring into space "Is everything all right you seem out of it" "No Haruka I sense something" "What another enemy or heart Crystal near by" Haruka went "No, I sense a group of people coming they could be ally or foe I can not put my finger on it" "Who ever they are I will not let them stop us from completing our mission Michiru" Haruka went "I know" Michiru said and they continued on with there walk in park.

Back at the SGC

SG-1 Gathered back in the briefing room waiting for General Hammond, as they started to sit down Hammond walked in from his office and sat down at the head of the table " Okay everyone I have just gotten off with the President and I agree with him that we inform the Japanese Government on the Stargate program" "So that means were going after these girls and the crystal sir" Jack went "yes Jack, SG-1 I have been authorized to send you to Tokyo and begin a search for these girls and this new threat to are world" "So what are orders General" Carter went "to make contract with these sailor scouts and see if there willing to form a alliance with us in the fight against the Goa'uld, second get Intel on this crystal and form a threat level on the thing and finally confirm this new enemy and its intentions" "Yes Sir" O'Neill and Carter went "One more thing Major Davies will be coming with you, to act as contact between the pentagon and the defense force of Japan, I will brief Teal'c when he gets back he will join you at the airfield dismissed" and with Hammond left for his office "Well kids pack your bags were of to Japan"

Mean while At NID Headquarters in DC

Colonel Harry Maybourne was busy going over intelligence reports he had received, then an NID agent appeared in front of his desk "What is Lieutenant Walker" Maybourne said with out raising his head "Colonel sir, we have just received information from our SGC informant" "What sort of Info" Maybourne raising his head to the Lieutenant "It appears SG-1 are heading to Tokyo Japan in search of are Ancient weapon or power source held by a group of people called the Sailor Scouts" "Really" "yes sir, may I ask sir what are we going to do with this situation sir" "Well if this thing does exists, we should have it in our hands rather then the SGC's hands Lieutenant" "Yes Sir" "Assemble a team together, this well be a covert operation, I want to be there when I snatch this thing from right under O'Neill's nose" then a large smile formed maybourne and he started to laugh "Carry on Lieutenant" with that Lieutenant walker saluted and turned on his heel and walked out of maybourne office meanwhile maybourne started to go back through the reports on his desk.

Some where over the Pacific Ocean, SG-1 where aboard an u.s. airforce jet headed towards Japan. "So Teal'c what do you think about all this then" the question coming from Daniel "I do not know Doctor Jackson there are no legends in jaffa or Goa'uld history about this moon kingdom or these sailor scouts" "So Kids not a lot then" O'Neill went "Indeed" Teal'c said "So how long before we get to the Tokyo then" Daniel said asking the question to Major Davies "About five hours doctor Jackson, may I ask Colonel what's the plan" "Plan, not at the minute Davies but I will let you know when I do have one" "What no plan Jack" "Yes Daniel what's the problem" "No problem jack No problem, we can always really on Sam to come up with something right Sam" "Why is it everyone looks to me for a plan, its not like I know everything" Carter said looking in a bad mood "Carter you know a lot more then a do, I only understand about five percent of what you say any way" O'Neill said in a joking mood "It's true Sam" Daniel said with a smile on his face, this indeed was going to be long trip for Sg-1.

Back in Tokyo

Rei Hino was busy sweeping the grounds of the temple when she started to have visions again, this time they were different she was in her scout form fighting against a heart snatcher when a canister was thrown between her and the monster then it exploded in to bright blue flash and her ears were ringing like mad, when it had cleared she could see same four people, she had seen in her vision a few nights ago except this time they wearing normal day to day clothes when the man with gray hair showing on his head pulled out a hand gun and pointed it towards her and then bang happened and then everything went white. A few minutes later Rei found herself out of her vision kneeling on the floor with her hand grasping her chest in a panicked state "Who are these people" she said in quiet voice still thinking about what happened in the vision like it or not she was going to have tell the others about this and the possibility that the military or the government know about them.

End of Chapter Two

Hi Again Folk's Chap 2 done working on number three, no choices this chapter but there will be in the next one.

Please review I need to know what you think about the story please!


End file.
